


An Accidental Kiss

by StarBlazerM31



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarBlazerM31/pseuds/StarBlazerM31
Summary: This is a short piece I did for the Kissing Prompts on Tumblr.  This one was "an accidental kiss."  Thanks so much to the anonymous person who sent me this prompt.Pre-Plague.  It's a boring day at the shop until one fluffy magician pays you a visit.
Relationships: Apprentice & Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana)/Reader, Asra (The Arcana)/You
Kudos: 140
Collections: The Arcana (Visual Novel)





	An Accidental Kiss

It was mid-day, and my shop was empty. That wasn't a surprise; the festival going on in town square pretty much assured that today would be slow. I wasn't worried about the lack of customers, though. I had filled some rather expensive orders for one of my regulars the day before yesterday and that meant that I could afford the repairs that the shop needed, plus put food in my belly for a little while. In fact, when I closed I intended to head to the marketplace to give Selasi a bit of business plus grouse about the festival. It wasn't one of my favorite holidays; some silly thing Count Lucio came up with to honor yet another one of his favorite pets.

The man would do so much better if he just opened up a zoo for all of the animals he had. Let the kingdom share in the beauty. But no, he hoarded it all to himself while the people paid for it.

The only sound in the shop was my breathing as well as the cloth I rubbed the glass countertop with. So the sudden knock at the door sent my heart straight into my throat. I took a moment to still my heavy breathing before placing the cloth down and heading to the door to open it. On automatic, I said, "Welcome to-"

I was greeted by the shy smile of Asra.

"Hello, MC," he said.

I gave him my brightest smile. I always loved his visits.

"Hello, Asra! Come in!" I moved to the side so he could enter. "How are you? Enjoying the festival?"

Asra chuckled. "I set up my tent with the other vendors in the square and made some money. That's about all the enjoying I did."

I laughed. "Well, a festival celebrating turtle doves isn't exactly my idea of a great party." I closed the door with a sound click.

"I don't think I've ever done so many love readings in my life," Asra said, running his tan hands through his fluffy white hair. "And it figures; love readings aren't my strong point. I had to fake some of it."

I nudged him in the arm. "But you're an artist at faking," I said. "Were your customers happy?"

"Of course."

"Well, there you go."

Asra laughed. "You're right, MC." He looked around the shop, clearly noting the lack of customers. "Slow day?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. The boredom isn't so bad; I just keep myself busy."

"I can tell," he said. "The shop looks so clean. And is that Dragon's Blood you're burning?"

I beamed. "It is! My aunt always said that a clean workspace enhances concentration, protects against evil, and attracts good vibes and customers. And Dragon's Blood makes sure you're never low on power."

I stood behind the counter and put my cleaning cloth away. Asra leaned forward, resting his elbows on the glass surface.

"It must work; I felt the strongest urge to pay you a visit today."

His lavender eyes sparkled through his white lashes. I felt my face flush slightly.

"So is this visit business or pleasure?" I asked, weaving my fingers together.

"Can't it be both?"

Now my ears were burning. "Of course." I stood up straight. "I got some new crystals in yesterday, would you like to see them? They aren't charged; they're specifically for my practitioner clients."

Asra brightened up. "Your so gifted," he said. "How did you know that I came to you for exactly that?"

I felt a fit of giddy giggles well up from my core. "As you say, I'm gifted." I gave him a wink and went into the back, grabbed the basket full of gleaming crystals, and set it on the counter for him to inspect. He picked up a few and held them up to the light.  
I couldn't help but marvel at him for a moment. Ever since I met him at the Masquerade, he had been there, in the back of my thoughts. I recalled the way he weaved his magic for onlookers, how etherial he looked. How when I approached his tent, he extended a small crystal ball and asked if I would like a glimpse into my future. I remembered how his crystal ball rolled around his fingers, up his arm, around his shoulders, down his other arm, and into his outstretched palm. And I remembered his eyes peeking right above the crystal in my field of view. He was beautiful.

"These are perfect," he commented. "How did you come across them?"

I gave him a coy look. "A good magician never reveals their secrets."

Asra returned my coy look, only with a hint of slyness. He reminded me of a snow fox. "What if I shared some of my secrets with you?"

I looked thoughtful for a moment. "Perhaps. What secrets can you share?"

His eyes narrowed with the most alluring smiled I had ever seen. "All kinds."

We stared at each other for a moment; I could feel the heat in my entire face. I reached down and picked up a glittering blue crystal.

"Well, this one came from a traveling merchant who had just gotten back from Prakra," I said, rotating the stone so that the candlelight could shine through its facets. "He thought it was just a pretty rock with no magical properties, so I got it for a good price. If only he knew what he had found."

Asra leaned in closer. "And what did he find?"

I leaned closer as well, the crystal all that hovered in between us. "This one can radiate healing energy if you charge it on a rainy night under a new moon. It would be an amazing tool for a healer or doctor."

I stood up and turned to reach for a potion. "And if you-" When I turned back around, my elbow caught the edge of the basket and tipped it off of the counter, causing all of the glittering crystals to scatter on the floor. My cheeks shone with embarrassment.

"Oh my..."

Asra immediately bent down. "It's alright, MC, I can get them."

"No, no, I can't let you clean up my mess. Here..." I rushed around the counter and bent down next to him, my hands clumsily snatching up crystals left and right and piling them back into the basket. I reached for a crystal that had landed a few feet from the counter and turned to put it in the basket; but it fell from my fingertips as when I turned to reach for the basket, I found my lips fully connected to Asra's. His face shone with a deep blush, as I knew mine did as well. He moved backward quickly.

"I am so sorry, MC, I didn't mean-"

"I'm sorry, Asra, I didn't know I had moved so close-"

"Not that I'm upset, it was lovely-"

"You have very soft-"

We paused for a moment, staring at each other awkwardly. Then we both burst out laughing.

"Here, there's only a few left," Asra said, picking up the last of the crystals and putting them back into the basket. I took it from him and placed it back on the countertop.

I wiped the tears of laughter from my eyes and Asra offered me his hand to help me back to my feet. From down the street, we could hear sudden cheers.

Asra cleared his throat. "Looks like I might have another string of customers," he said. He looked to the basket and then back to me.

"If I buy all of them, can I see you again when you close the shop?"

I smiled serenely. "You can see me whether you buy them or not."

His face lit up like the moon. "Fantastic!!"

He smiled at me for a moment; he looked like he could walk on water. Before I knew it, my hands had reached out to him and pulled him close by the shoulders. I placed a gentle lingering kiss on his lips.

"I can't wait," I said, once parting.

His eyes looked heavy. "Neither can I."

He snatched up the crystals and put them in a bag, replacing them with a satchel of coins. He turned and headed towards the door. He gave me one last stunning smile before slipping soundlessly outside.


End file.
